In recent years, a light sensitive material high in light-sensitive speed (hereinafter referred as speed) and suitable for a rapid process has been demanded as silver halide photographic light sensitive materials have been popularized, and the improvements of the finished qualities thereof have also been still demanded. In the rapid processes, it has been well-known that silver halide emulsions each containing the silver halide grains substantially comprising AgCI can be developed at a high development speed. When the silver halide emulsions are of the monodispersion type, the effects can more be displayed. However, it has also been known the art that raising in the monodispersibility of silver halide grains causes deterioration in a gradation reproducibility in a shadow portion of images. For the purpose of solving the above-mentioned problem, Japanese Patent Open to Public Inspection (herinafter referred to as `JP OPI Publication`) Nos. 62-5234(1987), 52-172348(1987), 59-148049(1984), 63-71838(1988) and 1-101542(1989), for example, disclose each the silver halide emulsions improved by mixing silver halide emulsions whose sensitive speeds are made different from each other by varying the grain sizes, crystal habits and compositions of the silver halide grains thereof. In these method, however, the sharpness that is essential as one of the image characteristics is deteriorated, though the gradation reproducibility may be improved. As for a method for enhancing the sharpness, on the other hand, it has been known to make use of an anti-irradiation dye. It is, however, not desirable to use it, because a speed is lowered and residual color stain is produced. JP OPI Publication No. 2-28640(1990) disclosed that a sharpness can be somewhat improved when silver halide emulsion is coated on a support comprising a substrate made of a paper sheet coated thereon with a polyolefin resin layer containing 13 wt % of a white pigment. However, the emulsion have had no effect at all on the shadow expression property from the viewpoint of the gradation reproducibility.